La caída de los reinos
by miunbrillo12
Summary: un año después de la derrota de tirek las mane six por fin pueden estar tranquilas, pero esto cambia cuando Twiligth repentinamente se empieza a comportar de manera extraña, provocando un conflicto entre ella y sus amigas. Celestia se preocupa de esto porque acaba de escapar un villano que no solo es una amenaza para el reino de Equestria, sino para todos los demas reinos.


Antes de nada, hola a todos, hoy por fin me decidí a escribir este proyecto que llevo varios meses planeando y ahora se los traigo. Cabe resaltar que este el primer fic que escribo por lo que pueden haber faltas ortográficas, pero será entendible.

Espero que sea de su agrado pues trato de agregarle toda la calidad posible así que díganme que opinan, me ayudaría mucho saber lo que opinan y agradecería que comentaran

MLP FIM y sus personajes no es de mi propiedad le pertenece a HASBRO y a su creadora Lauren Faust. Sin alargarnos más comencemos

Capítulo 1: Comienzos

La mañana era tan brillante como brillaban todas las mañanas en Poniville y ahora el pueblo por fin se recuperaba de las singulares aventuras que suele tener.

El temible Tirek había sido derrotado y enviado al tártaro hace ya casi un año, razón por la cual el pequeño pueblo por fin podía estar en paz… claro sin contar el sumamente increíble turismo que traía la princesa de la amistad y su nuevo castillo que había salido prácticamente de la nada y que nadie esperaba venir . Sin contar eso el pueblo estaba tranquilo.

En esa misma tarde las cinco grandes amigas de la princesa alicornio de la amistad aprovecharan con ella una tranquila tarde en el spa…

-¡Rainbow Dash! por favor, deja de quejarte y deja hacer sus trabajos a las masajistas .-Decía una refinada unicornio color blanca, crin morada y cutie mark de tres diamantes llamada Rarity mientras observaba como una pegaso multicolor de alejar sus cascos de las masajistas.

-Pero sabes que esto no es lo mío, Rarity - respondía una pegaso multicolor y cutie mark de una nube acompañada de un arcoíris en forma de relámpago – Además no sé porque me invitaron a hacer esto en primer lugar.-

-Porque nosotras queríamos un poco de tiempo de relajación con Twiligth – le explico en voz baja una pegaso amarilla, crin rosada y cutie mark de tres mariposas verdes con alas rosadas llamada Flutershy – Aparte ha tenido mucho que hacer en Canterlot y no ha tenido tiempo para estar con nosotras.-

-Además los masajistas harán que tus cascos reluzcan dashie – agrega rápidamente una poni de tierra de tonos rosados y con cutie mark de dos globos azules y uno amarillo llamado Pinkie pie mientras devoraba uno de los pepinos que cubrían sus ojos.

–Lo que vale aquí es el tiempo de calidad con Twiligth – decía otra poni de tierra de pinta campirana de color naranjo, crin rubia, cutie mark de tres manzanas rojas y además de tener un sombrero vaquero llamada applejack – ¡Cierto chicas! .-

-¡Cierto! - gritaban agitadamente Rarity, Flutershy y Pinkie Pie al unísono.

- Alguien se ha dado cuenta que no está aquí.- decía Rainbow señalando con su casco la silla vacía donde se suponía estaba Twiligth.

-¡Pero si hace un momento estaba ahí! - gritaba dramáticamente Rarity

-¡Se la habrán llevado los aliens! - grito drásticamente Pinkie mientras se escondía debajo de su silla.

-¡Pinkie Pie, que no existen los aliens! - le grito Applejack, haciendo que Pinkie se sobresalte y se golpeara la cabeza con la silla.

- tal vez, solo fue al baño.-dijo en voz baja Flutershy, pero nadie escucho.

Cuando irrumpe violentamente un pequeño dragón verde y purpura. Busca con la mirada a las chicas, al divisarlas va corriendo a toda velocidad con una carta en la mano.

-¡Pero qué demonios Spike!, esto es solo para chicas.- grito Rarity, pero el dragón sin hacer caso al grito de Rarity se acerca.

-¡Donde esta Twiligth! - dice Spike exhausto mirando a las chicas.

-No lo sabemos, ¿Por qué Spike? – pregunto Applejack claramente intrigada.

-Es una carta urgente de la princesa Celestia – explicaba Spike – Al parecer algo horrible paso en el tártaro y la princesa quiere ver a Twiligth, ¡ahora!.-

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron todas al unísono.

-Hay que buscar a Twiligth.- dijo Rainbow Dash.

Las chicas y Spike salieron rápidamente del spa para buscar a su **fiel **amiga y decidieron dividirse en tres grupos: Rarity y Flutershy buscarían alrededor de Poniville, Applejack y Rainbow Dash buscarían en la cercanía del bosque Everfree y Pinkie Pie con Spike buscarían en Sweet Apple Acres. Estuvieron cerca de dos horas buscando a su amiga pero no tuvieron ni rastros de ella. Así que ellas se volvieron a reagrupar para discutir sobre lo que harían.

-¡Esto es horrible!, Twiligth no está en ninguna parte.- lloriqueo Rarity.

-¡No hay que perder las esperanza chicas!, Twiligth aparecerá pronto – dijo Applejack – Debe estar en alguna parte.-

-Pero esa alguna parte no está en Poniville ni en sus alrededores.- le replico Rainbow Dash

-Solo espero que este bien.- dijo muy preocupada Flutershy

-Descuida sugarcube- la calmo con una voz muy suave Applejack – Twiligth es alguien que sabe cuidarse sola.-

-No puedo imaginarme la cara que de Twiligth cuando sepa que sepa que lleva dos horas de retraso.- dijo Spike

-Apuesta que la princesa debe estar ultrasupermegarecontrasupremamente enojada.- decía con una sonrisa Pinkie Pie.

-No lo creo, la princesa no se enfada fácilmente – dice amablemente Flutershy – Sé que perdonara a Twiligth.-

-Sera mejor que envié una carta explicando lo que paso.- agrego Spike

-No será necesario.- escucharon una voz acercándose detrás suyo.

-¡Twiligth!- gritaron las mane y Spike.

-Acabo de volver, ya fui.- dijo una alicornio lavanda con cutie mark de estrella con cinco destellos a su alrededor.

-¡Como que ya fuiste! – dijo con claro enfado Rainbow Dash.

-Cierto, te estábamos buscando.- dijo Rarity.

-Nos tenías preocupadas.- dijo Flutershy.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste que te habías ido? – exigió Applejack.

-Concuerdo con Applejack – dijo seriamente Rarity.

- Se me olvido, lo lamento.- dijo Twiligth sin siquiera mirarlas.

Las demás la veían con enfado y algo de desprecio a excepción de Flutershy y Pinkie Pe que la veían con tristeza.

Hace un tiempo se ha notado una cierta distancia que ha tenido Twiligth de sus amigas.

Sus amigas no sabían cómo había ocurrido ni por qué, pero ellas siempre tratan de romper la distancia con ella. Desde pequeños paseos al parque o invitadas al cine hasta grandes fiesta que organiza Pinkie donde invitan a todos los que han conocida las chicas, pero en vez de mostrarse una mejora en su relación va empeorando.

-Y bien, ¿Qué te dijo la princesa? – dijo Rainbow para romper un incómodo silencio.

-Ocurrio algo en el Tártaro, ¿cierto? – agrego Applejack.

-Sí, ella no me explico mucho, solo me dijo que descubrió nuevas cosas – dice Twiligth mientras observa un insecto en el suelo- Quiere que mañana vallamos todos para explicarnos con detalle.-

-¿Pero qué ocurrió?- pregunto Spike.

-Un prófugo- decía Twiligth mirando al cielo y poniendo una cara de preocupación-Y uno muy peligroso.-

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, no olvides dejar tu review


End file.
